


MCYT AU Mini Stories

by Holy_Lotus



Series: MCYT AUs [2]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Dream Team - Fandom, MCYT - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: 18th Century, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Apartment, Bounty Hunters, Druids, Dryads - Freeform, Fairies, Family, Family Dynamics, Fantasy, Found Family, Mafia AU, Magic, Mentions of Violence, Multi, No large over arching story just oneshots, Pirate AU, Ships (like actual boats), Sirens, Violence, bestfriends, family au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27423388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holy_Lotus/pseuds/Holy_Lotus
Summary: A bunch of mini stories based of my AU in the first part of this series.
Relationships: Mostly mention relationships, Niki | Nihachu & Wilbur Soot, Niki/Wilbur Soot, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Series: MCYT AUs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003575
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	1. The Key

Hello, the names Lotus and before You start reading I'd like to give you a key so you can tell what sort of AU I'm using in each chapter

Family AU = 💛 

Pirate AU = 💙

Mafia AU = 🖤

Mancer AU = ❤

If you'd like to get more info on the AUs just pop by and look at the first work in the series. It has all the info you need and more.

Also anything that isn't labeled is just regular fanfiction without the AU stuff

Now that you know this your all set.

Hope you like the stories

-Sincerely Lotus


	2. 💙Wilbur's Family💙

William stood tried at the wheel. Hands tied to it with rope. To keep him from wandering away from it. It's not like he did it every day. But this area that they were passing through is said to be home to a chorus of sirens.

Will likes adventure, danger and fun but dying at the hands of a siren was way down on his bucket list. He at least wanted to have two women at his side.

Marriage was never an idea that William would want to follow through with. Besides his younger brother Phil is married, and thinking of having a child. So what's the point in getting married when the name is already safe.

William sighed as he shook his head. Why think of that when he could think of something more fun. “Like the fact that Kristin just had to be on her period while they were going through siren territory. And I had to draw the short stick.” He muttered to himself disgruntled.

He looked at the sky. The stars glittering and shining, the jewels that adorned the night goddess hair. People say that she is the mother of all sirens and that they are the stars that fall out of her hair every sunrise when she fights the sun for power.

As William thought of the stars and night he heard a song. A gentle and coxing song, that tugged at his legs and heart, it went something like this.

Oh Sailor of the sea.  
Oh reader of the stars.  
Will join me in my cold and dark embrace?  
Will you look at me?  
At this fallen jewel of the sea.

Will you join me?  
Will you stay with me?  
Oh sailor.  
Oh lord of my heart.  
Will you sleep in my bed with me?  
My bed of the sea.  
Will you love me?

As she sang I tried to ignore it. Why oh why did I have to be the one to stay up tonight. She kept singing her voice growing more and more loving and sweet and gorgeous.

Will you love me?  
Cause I love you.  
Will you come to me?  
Cause I can’t come to you.  
Oh how I yearn for you.

My headache as I desperately tried to block her out. But my body could only follow. In a matter of seconds my hands were out of the rope. I was away from the wheel. I was walking to the railing. I was jumping the railing.

I heard a scream. Was it Kristin? Had she finally heard the singing. Well it’s too late.

I felt the cold water on my skin as it fell into the sea. I felt soft lips on mine and I could breath. I opened my eyes and saw the most beautiful woman.

Her hair is weightless in the cold water, dark wavy strands of hair moved like tendrils in the water. Piercing almost white grey eyes looking at my dark brown ones. Her soft and seductive features mirroring my sharp ones. She racked her fingers through my short curly brown hair pulling me closer to her. She looked to be in her early 20s, like most sirens.

“Oh sailor, with the two you have. You will spend every single day with me and our child. In bliss. Forever.”

She pulled me farther down into the water. That night was the most relife I’ve ever had.

\----------------------

The day was bright and happy. It had been two years since William was taken away. Sailors being taken by Sirens is common, especially considering how promiscuous William was.

Phil mourned his brother's death of course but he couldn’t laugh at the fact that his brother’s last night was spent with a woman.Phil tapped the wheel reminiscing on old memories of his childhood with Will.

Then he heard someone climbing onto the ship. He silently tied the wheel down and pulled out his gun ready to shoot down whatever idiot was trying onto his ship. The others ondeck heard it too and followed their Captain to the side of the ship

They were a few paces from the railing before he heard a soft grunt. And a column of water shot up out of the sea carrying two beings in it.

A siren and a toddler who was swimming excitedly around the siren. Phil, and the others stood there in shock that a siren of all would do something like that.

The Siren grabbed her son pulling him out of the water column and onto the ship. They both almost fell to the ground. A sudden change from water and air can take a light toll on a being. The siren was the first to her feet, picking up her son as she leaned against the railing. She opened her mouth.

All the men on the ship covered their ears and the women raised their guns reading their shots (they got more female crew after William died).

The siren sighed. “I mean no harm. I just wish to give my child to his family. Sirens can’t be male, else they die.”

The boy looked up at his mother confused at what she said. He probably didn’t know that he was being abandoned. The poor thing. “No! I want to stay with mama.”

Phil was shocked that the boy could speak so clearly for his age. But a siren's only weapon is their voice, so it makes some sense.

“This is not your choice to make Wilbur, it is theirs and mine. Do you understand me?”

The boy pouted like he wanted to say something but didn’t. His mother took it as a yes “Do you remember William?” Everyone went quiet, this woman was a siren, that boy looked to be only about 2 years old. A siren and a child, William.

“You, you were the bitch that took my brother away from me aren’t you?” Phil was angry. His voice was colder than it had ever been.

She looked at the gun in Phil’s hands, then back at him. “I assume I was right. Phil was it. I’d like to give you my son. As I explained prior a male can’t be a siren and his father said that it would be best if he stayed with you. Was he right?”

She put down her son nudging him forward. Kneeling next to him to ease the child.

“Captain you can’t really be thinking of taking this child?” Ben, one of the gunners currently on deck said as he waved a hand at the siren and her child.

Phil grumbled, thinking of what to say. He remembered a baby photo he has in one of his lockets. He fished around in his pocket and pulled out said locket opening it and comparing William, and Phil’s baby photos to the boy. It most definitely matches. He showed Ben the pictures.

Phil looked at the boy, he really did look like William. The same hair, and eyes, the same sort of face, when young.

“That’s Will’s kid Ben.”

The siren smirked. “I never lied to you. Now will you take care of Wilbur for me?”

Phil thought for a second. Kristin spoke up “How did you find us again, we're nowhere near where you were last time?” The others grumbled in agreement.

The siren made a face before answering. “I have followed this ship since that night. So one day you could take care of him. He only has a few days left before he can’t breath in the water. Please”

Phil kneeled in front of the child. “Wilbur, do you want to stay with me.”

The boy looked back at his mother for guidance, she nodded. Wilbur looked like he was about to cry. He ran at his mother hugging her tight. “Goodbye mama.” “Goodbye Wilbur.”

Wilbur let go. The siren walked back into the water column and in a flash she was back in the sea. Wilbur ran to the railing screaming for his mother. Sirens can’t cry no matter how hard they try.

\----------------------

The first few months with Wilbur were tough. Mostly because they couldn’t get him to eat anything, but surprisingly he ate fish and any sort of sea animal.

When Phil and Kristin had a son they named Tommy. Wilbur took it upon himself to teach the kid every bad thing he could do. The cousins became more like brothers.

By ten years old Wilbur forgot about his mother. He would ask questions like what she looked like and stuff. But most of the questions were trained towards his father.

When a new cook came, a boar and her son, Wilbur finally had a friend his age. The two were practically inseparable through their childhood. Wilbur and Techno with Tommy and his best friend Toby, Ben’s son.

At 24 Wilbur bought his own ship, The L’manberg, He captains the ship, with Tommy as his Quartermaster, and Toby as a gunner. Techno became a famous outlaw.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a lot more to Wilbur's life in this AU so I'm gonna do more don't worry
> 
> -Sincerely Lotus


	3. 💙Esmeray’s Wish💙

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just thought it would be fun to give Esmary's perspective on what happend that night.

Esmeray adores children, most sirens do. Because sirens are a rare species they must protect their young no matter what.In every chorus she’s been, she was assigned the duty of nanny. But Esmaray couldn’t find any time to have a child.

Whenever the chorus found a ship to feast on or mate with she had to stay with the young, so they wouldn’t wander off towards the carnage.

But one night she saw a ship pass over her current chorus den. She used her water magic to silently look over the railing. And she saw a gorgeous man.

6,3 with a stable body, and strong arms. He wasn’t really buff so he really looked young. His eyes dark brown, and curly soft looking hair. Sharp and smooth features, he was handsome, and captivating.

He looked tired so he must not have heard her squeal of excitement. She went back into the water giggling at the catch on the ship. But she didn’t want to kill him.

She sat in the water and thought about it. “Maybe I could kiss him, or would it be best to just seduce him, but that would take too long and even then he would most definitely kill me if he saw me.”

She groaned, kissing him would only give him two years and two years wouldn’t be enough, but if she was lucky they could have a daughter and she’d finally have her own child.

She made a snap judgement decision and started to sing. The same song she was taught since birth. It was a sweet melodic song of love, unlike the strong and aggressive song of destruction the others would sing when they hunted.

In about a minute she saw him jump into the water, the screaming of a woman yelling his name, his name is William what a long name. She kissed the man breathing magic into the lungs.

He looked at her. His eyes glazed over because of her song. “Oh sailor, with the two you have. You will spend every single day with me and our child. In bliss. Forever.” She pulled him closer. And soon they were deep under the curtain of the sea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow Esmeray is a bit of a bitch. Anyway I feel for the girl a bit. Sirens who aren’t thought of the proper importance of other beings' lives tend to take them for granted. They only see mates and potential children, it’s very instinctual.
> 
> Anyway if you haven’t noticed Esmaray is Wilbur’s mother. Peace out bishes.
> 
> Lotus out-


	4. 💛Jordan Needs to Move💛

The discovery was immediately pain, the divorce papers were a shock to both of them. The cuostudy war was a fucking roller coaster. He almost lost Tubbo and Eret.

She tried to say that Eret wasn’t his son, that Tubbo was too young to be separated from his mother. But Tubbo was 2 and after two different DNA tests it was proven that Eret was his son. God he almost cried when that was announced.

But she still wanted to have one of her children with her. Jordan didn’t tell the kids but she chose Eret simply because he was older and smarter than the others. And when he slowly lost the vision in his left eye she tried to “trade” him for Niki.

Jordan was thankful that it was joint custody he didn’t want to lose his son. But now Jordan has to move out of this neighborhood, with her and her lovers, her and her family. Away from the mess away from this fucking city. A new home where his kids don’t have to see that bitch. Where they are far far away where they can’t guilt trip him into letting her see Niki and Toby. AWAY FROM THAT CHEATING BITCH!

Calm down Jordan you have three kids to take care of now just go online and look for some house and job listings. It’s okay, calm down.

\----------------------

It took him a month but he found a job in a nice neighborhood as a fencing instructor. He fenced as a hobby for a while but now that was all he could get. The boss is a nice old man, he gave him the job out of pity, and Jordan knew that. In that same month he found a nice apartment made specifically for families.

At first he thought it was too good to be true. Four beds, two baths, a balcony and a communal garden on the roof. So he went to go check it out beforehand.

The landlords are a nice middle aged couple the Collens. They understood why he was so skeptical, most people were. But it was all mostly true the garden was a bit dead and one of the bathrooms was a bit dirty. Besides that it was fine. He talked to the neighbors The Sleepy family and the Halo’s.

The Sleepy consist of a five person family whose kids are around the same age as Eret, Niki, and Tubbo. The parents Phil and Kristin are very nice and sweet. He met the Halos at night when he finished unpacking late into the night. The parents both have a graveyard shift and the sons were a bit older then Eret, nice and very shy kids.

The day Jordan brought Eret, Niki, and Tubbo to the apartment. It had been a year since he divorced her. Eret was a few months away from 8 Niki turned 6 a week ago, and Tubbo turned 3 last month.

“Daddy!” Niki ran straight at Jordan hugging him tight. Jordan laughed. “Hey princess.” He ruffled Niki’s hair. She let go of him as he went over to, that woman, taking Tubbo from her arms. The toddler grabbing at his dad wanting to hug him.

Eret hopped out of the car walking over to Jordan. “Their things?” She sighed annoyed. She went around to the trunk and pulled out the kids things. Jordan took Tubbo’s baby bag, putting it over his arm. Eret took his backpack and suitcase and Niki tried to pull out her’s.

“It’s okay, guys we can come back for your suitcases later.” He helped Niki put on her backpack. “No point in doing two trips. I can take it up with you, don’t worry.” She grabbed the two suitcases, pulling them to the building.

Jordan had a lopsided grin confused but thankful for her help but still awkward. Jordan grabbed Tubbo’s suitcase out of the trunk. All the kids' other things were already in the house, the moving guys had finished moving the boxes yesterday.

\----------------------

After she left and after they unpacked about half of their things. It was about time for a break. Once Niki heard about the garden on the rooftop. They decided to go up there for their break.

\----------------------

They sat at a large dark wood table with benches around it for seating. Fairy lights hung from a planked wooden cover (it’s like a two foot separation between each plank, I don’t know what it’s called) it was peaceful and calm, just what they needed.

Eret and Niki went off into the garden to play hide and seek. And Tubbo was playing on his blanket teething on his toys. Jordan didn’t have to worry about them falling off the roof because of a three meter tall chain link fence surrounding the rooftop. And he could see them pretty fine. The garden was a bit more dead except for the occasional tree.

He heard the rooftop door open and looked over, to see a boy, he recognized as one of the Sleepy children. The eldest son and the tallest, and ten years old. The boy’s mouth was gaping, staring at Niki and Eret who hadn't noticed him staring.

Another one of the Sleepy boys walked into Jordan's sight line. The middle child if he remembered correctly. Mostly because the boy was carrying a pig plushie (the pig is holding a potato of course) was he nine, eight, Jordan couldn’t remember.

Jordan was about to say something to the boys when the eldest spoke up rather loudly. “Stranger danger, who are you intruders.” He ran over to them. Which in hindsight running up to a stranger was not a good idea. But kids don’t really think things through.

“We are not intruders, we live here.” Eret said as the boy stopped right in front of them. His younger brother followed closely behind. The boy gasped a bit, like he just put two and two together. “You're the new neighbors aren’t you!?” Then he turned to Jordan who had gotten up to walk over Tubbo walking (waddling to be honest). “And you’re the guy who came over to our apartment last week.”

Jordan chucked. “Yes I am your Wilbur right? And the little one next to you is Techno right?” Wilbur nodded smiling widely. He turned back to Niki and Eret. What’s your name, mine’s Wilbur.” he pointed a finger back at his brother, who waved. “This is Techno, he’s my little brother. Well my oldest little brother.”

Niki was the first to speak. “I’m Niki, that's my big brother Eret, that’s my baby brother Tubbo, and the adult is our Daddy.” Wilbur and Techno smiled. “Do you guys want to play tag, I’m good at tag.” Techno spoke up. 

\----------------------

The other kids agreed and they played tag for about thirty minutes.

Once the sun was near setting, Wilbur and Techno’s dad Phil came up to the garden. Him and Jordan talked for a while as the kids played. Soon the children got tried and they all went back down to their apartments.

\----------------------

“Hey Jordan, I know that we all just met but how about you can visit us anytime you want. And as I said before all six of our gremlins (Tommy was three at the time) are around the same age I hope we can set up some play-dates.”

Jordan smiled. “Of course Phil, we’d love to come over anytime.”

\----------------------

Once the kids were all asleep Jordan started unpacking some small things, wanting to finish by tomorrow or Monday. ‘Damn’ he thought as he unpacked the books, ‘I’ve made some friends if that’s what they think of me. And my kids have made some friends. This is perfect, just what I need right now.’

Jordan went to sleep a few hours later. Happy and content with his decisions. He left her, moved into a new home and made friends. God he was very happy that day.

I really enjoyed writing this. I’ve never had divorced parent’s or have ever talked to someone who went through a divorce. So I’m sorry if anything seems wrong or weird. This is just how I view a divorced parent would feel (in a relatively short way).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this Jordan’s story. And if you didn’t know the other families in the complex have their own problems to deal with so I’ll probably write about those. Anyway thanks for reading.
> 
> I really enjoyed writing this. I’ve never had divorced parent’s or have ever talked to someone who went through a divorce. So I’m sorry if anything seems wrong or weird. This is just how I view a divorced parent would feel (in a relatively short way).
> 
> Lotus out-


End file.
